thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
is the hiddliest of diddliest fighting games evar. It hats some of the Gaming Family's Fiercest Memes battling it out in a 48 man free for all! It will be released for the Will U, Dreamcast, Riley, Atari 2600 and Mac (lol Mac running PC games) in 2022. An XBAX ONE version was announced, but cancelled 2 seconds later. Story Each story is read by Characters In total there are 48 glorious characters to choose from (with a further 48 minus 46 confirmed for DLC), 75% of those being unlockable. The remaining 12 are default characters. More information on each character can be discovered in their articles. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Default 3. board game online (Stupid Awal) 4. GINGER GRAVEYARD (Ginger Bird) 5. Sammy’s Slaughterhouse (SammyclassicSonicFan) 6. The Ghetto Backyard (Coppercab) 7. Sam’s Room (Mr. Sleep) 10. Pizzeria (PIZZA PARTEH MAN) 11. Parukia (Croagunk) 12. Flea Market (Parappa) 15. Sesame Street (Kermit) 16. The Hospital (Dr. Keroro) 19. Andy’s Room (Woody) 17. Springfield (Ned Flanders) 18. The Gym (Michael Jordan) 20. Oozma Kappa (Terry & Terri) 21. Bel-Air (Will Smith) 22. Lakeside (Ellie) 23. The old laptop (Mike) 24. The Furrbitten Planet (Fucksy) 25. Cardjitsu (Sensei) 26. Wii Fit Brothel (Laura) 27. Generic Fifa Stadium No. 29 - (Ollie) 28. Detroit (Raymond) 30. WAL.MART (Coolguy) 32. The Chum Bucket (MAH NIGGA PLANKTON) 33. iCarly Strip Club (iCarly) 35. Coke Factory (Diet Coke Girl) 36. Crosis Cutr (Sliver) 37. Reggie’s Pimpin New Leaf House (Reggiemin) 38. Teletubby Land (Dicksy) 39. Lollipop Forest - (Ninjabored Man) 40. An Xbax 359 Steps X-Backwards (Chandelure) 41. Inside the microwave (Microwave Man) 42. The planet he’s from (Ooblar) 44. Apocalipse (Meganman 2.0) 45. Stelioshair (Stelios Hair) 46. Some Parappa Stage 47. Final Destination (Bland ass stage) 48. The Admin Chat (LSD Trips) 49. Riley's Face (MeoW) 50. Items Flamingo Hat (Makes you GOTTA GO FAST) Unbaked Cookie Dough (Best healing item) Windows XP Logo (sound insta-kills Phil Dicks) Flying Cookie (Projectile) Mudkeep Plush (Projectile) Sam’s webcam (Thrown and Flys around in random directions) Alex Scream Simulator (Large soundwaves can be emitted from Alex’s screaming to deal ear damage) Ellie’s Hidden Blade (Ellie) The Teletubbie Sun (When thrown, it will lock and act like a firey bumper) The Phone (If held, damage will be taken from the ringing) The Joke Book (Elliens) The Will U and Ads (GamePad batting item) Mystery Food X (Its a whole new concoction... healing item can involve Cereal, Dr. Pepper, Whatever dessert Stelios eats in the tourney, Apple, Bread - Opps we baked too much and Ice Cream) Giga Puddi(Enlargens the player) Meet the Robinsons is probably gonna split in half when thrown and be in Joofy's moveset. Assist Trophies There are 43 Assist Trophies. As it is the answer of life. And also the amount of how many Familians there are funnily enough. 1. THAT Guy (rabbidluigi countdowns, pops up damaging and then being an obstruction.) 2. Rottweiler (maxmoefoe, goes around biting foes at blinding speeds.) 3. Dre (McDonalds Incorporated) 4. Randy ObsidiusFan (Horny for Danielle, Cynthia, Stelios and Ty. Especially Ty. Will basically be the Argentinian equivalent of a Redead) 5. Austin’s Jellicent (Doesn’t Like It In The First Place, uses a water blast) 6. Jeff’s mom (Story of a fagget) 7. Cooking Mama (Throws random dishes at random players, usually Riley's faliure of a custard.) 8. Ralph Wiggum (The Mr. Resetti, just says lots of his smartererest quotes such as: i like men now, asking why this game isn't for the "Super Nintendo Chalmers" and "DADDY. SOMEONES LOOKING AT ME" where he can knock on the screen as a distraction ala Nintendog.) 9. Sakurai: The Green God (Top Ten Nintendo 2013 Announcements) 10. Riley (The Riley Dimension) He says some random bullshit, causing damage to everyone, then disappears. 11. Succubus (Fuck you=instant death due to pure ear rape, only Ellie and the black guys can survive it) 12. Snoic (UR TO SLOW. Then spin dashes a few times before charging up a Sanicu Pawnch.) 13. That YOU CHEATIN BASTERD GUY (Conker dude covers the screen just to belt out his memorable line) 14. Wolf (The Gaming Family Brawl Tourney, Ethan's trademark side smash spam with the occasional blaster) 15. Judas (Ogerloads in listing Ogrely bad Ogre puns) 16. Freddie Jon Butler (Freddie from iCarly zooms in on one player so the camera is only focused on them for a 5-15 second period.) 17. Maverick (Runs around the stage streaming TWINSANITY and starts unwrapping and throwing his glorious package, or he screams ETHAN SUCKS AT FINAL RUSH whilst being a Professional Showdown Player.) 18. Torchic (For Mav, does what it does in Brawl) 19. Sam - Insta-Kills anyone related to MaverickHunterZero75 via spells from boardgame online. 20. The Kid (I Bloody Command) 21. Caddicarus (Croc Legends of the Flawed) 22. Yu The Man Whore (And THAT move spamming) 23. Austin Tenkai Person (Sam’s Nightmares) 24. Ammy (Jewtube, will run around setting foes on fire and screaming WHERE IS AMMY) 25. Ruby (Her chibi freakouts) (RWBY) 26. TDM (fucking usless) 27. Creepy piece of shit (Run the fuck away he has hentai) 28. Elliens (The Last of Unlockable Assist Trophies) 29. The Crocodile (I forget he’s name, but u know who I r talks about) 30. Recit (TriUni. He’ll kill you for calling him garbage) 31. Porice 69 (He runs up to the enemies and shouts "STOP! THAT'S FUCKING IREGAL!" and rapidly fires bullets.) 32. ReidSpam (TheGamingFamily Brawl Tourney, PUBES the Pikachu uses thunder 3 times in a row on an opponent. ) 33. Tamama (Fuck my Life and then runs around flailing dealing minimal combos) 34. Lon’Qu (Critical Hits on every player) 35. Waldo (Waldo hides somewhere in the stage, the first one to touch him gets invicibility for 20 seconds.) 36. Videogamedunkey (IT’S A MASTERPIECE! I’M A MILLIONAIRE) 37. The Flying Spagetti Monster (Falsive Gods. Worship Nerdy Randall) 38. CDi Luigi (LUIGI?! needs LOTSA SPAGETTI) 39. A Private Investagator (You want to fuck with him?) 40. Robots and Skype Call Test Service (Skype) Records for 8 seconds, then turns off the music on the stage and then playing a loop of previously recorded sound effects. 41. Nik’s singing (HE TOLD ME EXACTLY WUT TO DOOOOOOOOOOO) 42. The XBAX One (Falls through the stage, then falls through again as a TV) 43. Spartamixfan (Gathers all foes except the user around for Spartamixfan Story Time, and then he reads a Red Steel 2, Irish Life, Worst Spongebob Episode Story time, leaving the sitting down foes vulnerable to the assist user who is free to attack) Trivia *Jeff is rumoured to be the ultimate final boss or DLC, as well as 13 Year old Maverick being some on disc DLC. YAAAY to ump the roster to 50 characters. *Riley was added into the game for no reason at all. Like everything in the game. Reception The game received TENNOUTTATEN from Jeff's mom. Enjoyed this article? Let us know what character you'd like to be your main boo the most. - Stiloose Stelios78910: Wakoo: iCarly, Kermit, Phil Dicks Gallery: TGFAWRR_Front_Cover.png|The Gaming Family All Whores Randallist Royale Box Art (Front) MemeRoster.png|The full roster with all characters unlocked. (Excluding DLC) TGFAWRR.png|The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Front + Back Box Art. Daily Screenshot Every day, Game Director Massahiro Stelirai will be adding a screenshot from matches during his lunch break. Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.41.02.png|Sexy Swedish God gets some action in on the large purple explosion. Friday, 23rd August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.51.24.png|I don't think Squidward knows that an actual demon is coming for him! Saturday 24th August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_22.47.32.png|Will Smith's had many Headshot's as an actor for his resume but now he's making one for his Rival! Sunday 25th August 2013 KFCDASH.png|Two very hungry men! 1 batting item! Monday 26th August 2013 Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Powerful Beings Category:The Cult of Randall Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Policy